


Yumi's Adventure Time

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Adventure Time, Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3831700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami and Yumi have a free visit and gig at the local Medieval Fair and while there, Yumi is bored to death of it, but suddenly, she's taken to an adventure when the Ice King visits the real world, taking her back with him to the Land of Ooo to become his 'Goth Princess'. Can Finn and Jake save her in time and get her back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yumi's Adventure Time

Joyous laughter was heard as people were visiting the Medieval Fair. They were to travel into the time of swords, sorcery, and bad hygiene. It was a lot of fun for folks to dress as knights in shining armor, mystical wizards, young lords and ladies, and more! There was also to be a performance with the popular band, Puffy Ami Yumi. They were allowed in for free, their manager Kaz was a court jester, Yumi was forced to be in a purple princess costume to match Ami's pink princess. 

"Isn't this great, Yumi?" Ami smiled to her best friend. "A whole Medieval Fair for us! I wonder if the petting zoo has any baby dragons?"

Yumi scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Ami, don't be ridiculous. That's just a myth."

"Ah, Yumi, have some imagination," Kaz said to his grumpy client. "Who knows? Maybe you and Ami could meet your knights in armor..."

"Oh, that'd be just romantic!" Ami chirped while Yumi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right, why don't you juggle some rotten tomatoes for us, 'dork jester'?" Yumi scoffed.

"I'm not a jester, I am a royal fool!" Kaz corrected sharply.

"Yeah, that makes it better." Yumi smirked as she walked away.

"I'll show her, I'll be the best jester this Medieval Fair has ever seen!" Kaz proclaimed, then went to a box of rotten tomatoes that was by a 'Ye Old Dunk Tank'. 

"There you are!" a man in an Executioner mask snapped. "You're late and the kids have been wantin' to dunk you all day!"

"What?" Kaz gasped. "No, I--"

The man grabbed Kaz by the head and forced him to sit on the board to be dunk into disgusting water. The kids jeered and threw tomatoes directly at him, instead of the target to dunk him into.

"Man, we got a couple of hours until the show and there's nothing to do around here," Yumi snorted as she walked around the fair ground. "Why'd we have to come to this smelly place? Couldn't we have gone to like Hot Topic or something? I wish something exciting would happen."

Suddenly there was a rumble around. Yumi looked up and saw black clouds instantly opening up and there came out a wicked blue-skinned man with a long white beard with a golden crown and darker blue robes. He was laughing as he seemed to make everyone miserable.

"Oh, no, someone help us... It's an evil wizard..." Yumi feigned cries for help. "We're all doomed."

The man stopped his cloud, coming to her. "I am not a wizard, fair maiden, I am the Ice King."

"Whatever, I'm gonna get a unicorn dog." Yumi waved him off, walking away.

"I think not, Princess," the Ice King retorted. "You're mine!"

"Princess?" Yumi looked back at him, looking down at her clothes. "Look, pal, this is just a costume."

"SILENCE! You're mine... Umm... Goth Princess!" the Ice King snapped his fingers. "Gunther, after her!"

A penguin came out from the cloud, then waddled to Yumi and carried her in its flippers above its head.

"Hey, let me go, you flightless bird!" Yumi snapped. "You're gonna hear from my lawyer!"

The Ice King laughed as Yumi was now his prisoner. "You belong with me now, Goth Princess."

"I am not a goth princess, I'm a punk rocker!" Yumi hissed. 

"Ooh, you're as feisty as Marceline..." the Ice King shuddered, then grinned. "I respect that."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! AMI! KAZ! HELP!" Yumi yelped as the penguin stuffed her into a bag, tying it up. 

And with that, the Ice King and Yumi left. They were breaking back into the clouds as things seemed normal now at the Medieval Fair. Only, Yumi was now gone. She was being taken away. The only question is, where would she be going to?


End file.
